Muestrame tus dientes
by Dannytargearine
Summary: Bueno, no hace falta explicar mucho, Todos los personajes son propiedad de Lj Smith, solo qué con mi punto de vista(?). Disfrutenlo chiquillos.


(Bueno este es un nuevo no sé Fanfic, Historia, como le quieran llamar, Se trata de la vida delos personajes de TVD, Algunos POV antes que todos se conocieran, una ojeada a su vida pasada, espero saciar las necesidades que nosotras las Fans tenemos alrededor de esta serie de libros y la serie de TV.

Enjoy).

(17 de Febrero del 2007, Londres.)

DAMON POV.

Me pregunté hacía cuanto una sangre no me supo tan bien, tan limpia, tan pura.

No pude evitar que un gemido de satisfacción saliera de mi garganta, agarré aquel cuerpo con un aire posesivo, mientras seguía con la tarea de dejar vacia aquella vena, seguida de todas las venas del cuerpo de aquella chica que se llamaba…se llamaba…NoMeAcuerdoComoPeroEstabaBue na.

Apenas me percaté de qué ella poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza en los agitados aleteos de sus manos, y qué su respiración desfallecía al igual que el ritmo de su corazón, mis labios sonrieron sobre la piel de su cuello.

Recuerdo que hacía poco mi hermano Stefan me había estado persiguiendo, y salvando a las moribundas sacos de sangre que dejaba en cada parada de mi viaje de diversión, Eso me frustraba, no me dejaba disfrutar del todo de matar a una persona por completo.

Me molestaba el hecho que me estuviera "vigilando". ¿Qué Lexi no lo mantenía vigilado acaso?.

Gruñí ante un golpe que impactó mi espalda.

Genial, La sin nombre sentía su muerte venir.

Pero había sido demasiado "facilona", se había dejado seducir muy rápido, firmó muy rápido su muerte, y yo tenía sed, La zarandeé con fuerza, sorbiendo de su cuello como si fuese la última cena, una pequeña risotada mental.

STEFAN POV.

Le perdí el rastro, rodé los ojos, el había dejado que le perdiera el rastro, todo Londres estaba en alerta, mujeres asesinadas y no había un origen del qué o quién les había succionado la sangre hasta dejarlas vacías.

Yo sí sabía qué y quién las había asesinado.

Y ahora lo tenía justo en la mira, con las manos en la masa. Nunca tenía cuidado.

No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, o simplemente erá un psicópata nato.

Sabía que Lexi y yo nos encontrábamos en Londres, y desde que llegamos había dejado rastros de desorden que solo un vampiro como él podría ocasionar.

Obviamente no se lo comenté a Lexi. Ella iría a por él y las cosas se pondrían peor, ya de por si me era suficiente que hacía 500 años nos hubiéramos comenzado a odiar, para seguirnos odiando a hora por lo que sería una vengaza de por la eternidad.

Suspiré. Y maniobré en mi cabeza como haría para encararle.

Le arranqué con toda la fuerza que me fue permitida a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Traté en esos mismo segundos de ubicar su yugular y ver si no era demasiado tarde.

"No esta vez". –Fue lo último que oí antes de recibir un golpe en el costado de mi abdomen y caer por lo menos unos 3 metros lejos de la mujer-.

"Me encantaría poder decir. "Oh Stefan el salvador", Pero como te podrás dar cuenta no soy de los tipos que dan las gracias". –Su voz sonó burlesca, vah, su tono de voz conmigo erá siempre igual, me levanté a horcadas del pavimento-.

"No tienes que hacer esto Damon, nosotros podemos irnos de Londres, o irte tú, pero no puedes ir por allí matando personas como si nada, no lo permitiré". –Me levanté por completo, quedando frente suyo, su ceño se frunció, al igual que sus puños. ¿Querría pelear?, Yo no me molestaría en pelear.-

Pero negó, mirando hacia abajo, más bien a donde estaba el cuerpo malogrado de la moribunda mujer.

"Verás…-se acercó unos pasos a mí tanteando sus manos con una desequilibrada sonrisa-. No es qué me importe que tú y la rubia estén aquí, más bien, nunca me han importado donde demonios han estado, lo qué si me molesta mi querido hermano. –Arrastraba las palabras con un tono seguro qué me incomodó mucho, me recordó a tiempos remotos, cuando Damon erá un hombre sensato..y humano-. Es qué interrumpas mis cacerías, Yo NO soy tú. Yo te mataré si tengo la oportunidad. –Lo observé, clavé mi mirada otra vez en la chica, su corazón aún palpitaba, pero el olor a sangre se me hizo insoportable, me invadía las fosas nasales, estaba desangrándose frente a mis ojos, me deslicé a velocidad vampírica hasta ella, no tenía que oír los discursos de Damon.-

-Otro golpe, este fue en mi pecho, pero no me sacó volando, me detuvo, Me pregunté hace cuanto no tenía tan cerca a Damon y no me clavaba una estaca-.

"Ni se te ocurra Superman". –Susurró entre dientes con un tono seco y frío, saqué de un manotazo el brazo que me detenía, y me acerqué sin ningún juego a la chica, estaba tendida y lloriqueando, o algo así, estaba pálida, sus labios moreteados temblaban, tomé su rostro, tendría unos..veinte y tantos-.

"¿No soportas la muerte, como eres un vampiro mediocre?". Preguntó detrás de mis espaldas, lo ignoré, erá lo que hacías con Damon cuando le gustaba escucharse a si mismo, Mordí mi muñeca, tendiéndosela en la boca a la mujer, no cooperaba, tuve que abrirme paso entre sus labios, y descansar mi muñeca allí, sintiendo como nutría su pobre vida, me extrañó por qué Damon no intentó detenerme, la chica recobraba el rubor de sus mejillas-.

"Hey…esta todo bien". –La calmé con un murmullo dulzón. Ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tartamudeando palabras sin decir nada, clavó su vista en Damon y su rostro fue la viva imagen del miedo-. "Tránquila, te sacaré de aquí. No tienes por qué temer". –Esta vez usé la compulsión mental, metiendo en su cabeza la idea de una paz que obviamente no tendría que tener en ese momento-.

"Eres un idiota Damon, ¿no te das cuenta como arruinas la vida de estas personas?" –Cogí a la muchacha entre mis brazos, caminando fuera de aquel callejón, no tenía nada más que hacer allí-. "Mañana Lexi y yo nos largamos de aquí, así podrás estarte quiero". –Escupí las palabras muy bajo, el podía escucharme-. "Te puedes dejar de estupideces de una buena vez".

DAMON POV.

Observé a Stefan darle a beber a la zorra de su muñeca, Me permití no arrancarles el corazón a ambos por que la escena próxima sería divertida..para mí.

Stefan me subestimaba, siempre lo hacía, parecía no notar que yo erá el vampiro más fuerte de todos y que podía estacarlo y sacármelo de encima, creía que por ser mi hermano..no, que por tener sangre compartida podía hablarme como si estuviéramos al mismo nivel.

Tomé un fierro de la escalera de emergencia próxima al apartamento de al lado, de esos que nadie ocupa por qué están dañados, no lo dudé, clavé aquel pedazo de metal en la parte de sus riñones, viéndolo caer, con todo y la mujer de rodillas en el piso.

"Verás Stefan ser estúpido es lo mejor qué hago, y disfrutar del odio ajeno es otra de las cosas que disfruto". –Empujé un poco más el fierro, un sonido desgarrador dentro de su cuerpo ¿probablemente otro órgano?-. "Y este es uno de esos días especiales, donde me cargo dos pajaros de un tiro". –Calculé demasiado apresurado aquel momento, la mujer que ahora se cargaba buena salud por la sangre de Stefan, se amontonaba a correr, ¿por qué corrían, si nosotros siempre los atraparíamos?.-.

Fui detrás de ella, con paso decidido, la pobre por los inmensos tacones casí no podía andar, ser zorra le estaba costando la vida, Así que no fue muy difícil atraparla.

"Un vampiro mata, bebemos su sangre y luego las dejamos por allí". –Señalé a la pequeña humana con mi dedo índice, revoloteando su cabello en un perfecto moño que formé con su cabello alrededor de mi puño, no había escapatoria-.

"Damon…" –Gruñó con esfuerzo el vampiro de mi hermano, si es que así se le podía llamar-.

"¿Es preciosa a que sí?" –Paseé mi lengua cerca de su cuello, justo donde las inflamas marcas de mis dientes se volvían moradas en su piel-. "huele bien, y se vé bien, pero no puedo dejarla viva, no puede dejar que la dejes viva, no puedo dejarte vivir…" –Le susurré a la chica cerca de su oreja, sosteniendo ahora su cuello inclinado hacia un lado-. "Adios". –Mascullé antes de llevar mi mano derecha a su cuello y dispararlo hacia atrás sin cariño alguno, hasta que su columna hizo un "track" y su cuerpecito se desvaneció, safé mi mano dejando rebotar su humanidad sobre el pavimento-.

"Tienes suerte esta vez, por qué me he divertido un poco con tú intento de valentía, pero si la próxima te encuentro cerca, Jugaré al cirujano y te extirparé el corazón Stefan". –Me agaché a recoger un poco de la blusa tironeada de la ahora difunta, rasgando un pedazo de tela con la cual limpié mis manos, un poco de sangre chispeada en mi chaqueta, y dejé el mismo trapo tirado con una magnifica puntería sobre el rostro de la chica, sonreí apenas.- "Estas advertido" –Le volteé a mirar de soslayo, justo a unos segundos de desaparecer de su vista-.


End file.
